


Mourning Sickness

by MajoMagica



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Power Swap, Tags to be added, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoMagica/pseuds/MajoMagica
Summary: After an incident at the mall, Shintaro gets the Snake of Clearing Eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gogopri for letting me use her idea
> 
> Me: writes new fic instead of finishing my other ones

Shintaro yawned.  This morning, the sunshine was brighter than hell.  He wished that he was back in his bed, soundly asleep nestled between his pillows.

 

As on cue, Takane yawned too.  She had dark circles under her eyes, even though Shintaro knew she had gone to bed at 8 the last night after getting off Shybe with Shintaro.  

 

"Whatchu staring at?" asked Takane and rubbed her eyes.  Shintaro grunted noncommittally.

 

Ayano ran up to them.  "Shintaro!  Takane!  It's nice to see you again!"  She smiled warmly at them.  Today she was wearing a white and red sundress, contrasting with the bright red scarf wrapped around her neck.

 

Ayano hugged Takane.  "It's good to see you," said Takane and gave Ayano her own smile back.  Shintaro waved at them.  They started walking towards the giant new mall.

 

"So how's being back in town, Shintaro?" asked Ayano, "feel small after going to Tokyo University?"  

 

Shintaro grumbled.  "Mekakucity is at least less busy.  Tokyo gives me a headache half the time."

 

"Okay, Mr. Bigshot," Takane patted him on the back.

 

Ayano giggled.  "I'm going to meet up with my little brothers and sister for a little bit at the start, I hope you two don't mind."

 

"No, it's fine," Takane said, "I'd like to see the little buggers for a bit too."

 

"I'm glad to see you two again," said Ayano.  "It's been a while.  How's your job, Takane?"

 

"Good, they're opening a second branch of the shop so I'm getting a raise," beamed Takane. 

 

Takane opened the mall door for the other two.  The signs surrounded the doors proclaimed the grand opening of the mall.

 

"Wow..." muttered Ayano.  The mall was going to be the new tallest building in Mekakucity.

 

"Ayano-nee!" there was Ayano's little sister and brothers.  Shintaro nodded his head hello.  Takane waved.

 

Ayano waved back at her little siblings.  "Tsubomi, how were the headphones that were on sale?"

 

"Haven't gone yet," muttered Kido.  She turned to stare at Takane and Shintaro.

 

"Headphones?" asked Takane.

 

"The X-60 Somy series," said Kido, and held up a flier.  

 

Takane's eyes shined.  "They're on sale!" squeaked Takane.

 

Kido looked around, then back at Takane.  "Do you want to come with me?"

 

Takane dampened the shine in her eyes and nodded coolly.  Tsubomi smiled shyly at her.

 

"Let's go.  Bye, Ayano-nee," said Tsubomi.  Takane and the others followed her down a floor on the escalators.

 

A bang rang out through the mall floor.  Ayano shuddered involuntarily.  When they turned their heads to see the source of the sound, the screech of a megaphone was like nails on a chalkboard.

 

"Everybody on the floor!" yelled a man in a clown mask.  The area was flooded with men in similar masks with guns.  Ayano made as if to fight, but Shintaro gestured for her to get to her knees as well, with an "are you crazy?" look.

 

The men with guns tied everyone's hands behind their backs.  Ayano bit her lip and tried to make herself small and unintimidating.  

 

"Hey.  It'll be okay," whispered Shintaro.

 

"I know that," replied Ayano, "but how are we going to stop this?"

 

Shintaro bit his tongue in surprise.  "Stop this-"

 

"Big sis.  Shintaro," interrupted Kano.

 

"Shuuya...!  How did you get over here?" asked Ayano in surprise.

 

Kano smiled his cat-like smile, looking proud of himself.  "Tsubomi snuck me over from the other side of the floor and I crept through the crowd."

 

"That's dangerous...!" yell-whispered Ayano.

 

"I know, but Tsubomi and the rest of us came up with a plan," said Kano, "Enomoto and Tsubomi are going to-"

 

"What are you three doing?" asked one of the men in the clown masks.

 

"Uhh, nothing," spat out Shintaro, moving in front of the other two.  He gulped down thickly, seeing the man's giant gun.  "Just sitting here like hostages."

 

The man picked Shintaro up by his collar.  "This one looks like one of those shut-ins they talk about on TV.  Pathetic."  Shintaro bit his lip and clenched his fists.

 

"Look, he doesn't have the guts to defend himself.  He's shaking in fear," chuckled the man.  The man shook him back and forth, choking Shintaro.

 

Shintaro took a deep breath.  "Scum like you--  should just give up and die!"  he yelled.

 

A gun clicked against Shintaro's forehead and-

 

BANG.

 

Blood spattered against Ayano and Kano's clothes.  A scream gurgled and died in his throat.  He dropped to the ground, and the man fired the gun at his chest again.  Red pooled on the floor.  He twitched against the ground.

 

"Shintaro!" yelled Ayano.  She took off her scarf and placed it against his head to stem the bleeding.  She smeared the blood on the floor with her other hand.

 

The man pointed the gun at Ayano and pulled the trigger.  She screamed in agony and fell to the ground.

 

Kano screamed wordlessly for his big sister over her body. 

 

"Ayano-nee?  Ayano-nee?!  Stay with me!"  Kano yelled. 

 

The man laughed at Kano.  "This is an example for all of you if you defy us!"  Tears dripped down Kano's face.  

 

As Ayano's consciousness faded, police rushed the building, feet rampaging past her bloodsoaked head.

 

\--

 

Shintaro awoke.  

 

He turned over in bed and groaned.  He heard whispering from in front of his bed.

 

"He's awake!  Go get Mom!" hissed Seto.

 

There was the clomp of shoes against the floor and the slam of the door.  Shintaro winced at the noise.

 

His mind drifted to the reunion at the mall with Ayano and Takane.  Where was Ayano- oh.

 

Shintaro sat straight up in bed and looked around.  He looked down at his blood stained shirt and made a small surprised noise.  There was a bullet hole in his black shirt, and blood had dried upon his shirt.  He rubbed his chest with his left hand.  The bullet hole was gone, even though he directly remembered getting shot.  In his right hand, he was clutching Ayano's scarf.

 

Ayano...

 

Shintaro wept, clutching the red scarf in his hand to his chest.


End file.
